


it will take a lot (of efforts)

by sapphireblu



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireblu/pseuds/sapphireblu
Summary: the marriage is unexpected, but somehow they will make it work with their own way





	it will take a lot (of efforts)

**Author's Note:**

> \- mostly unbetaed  
\- warning for a very explicit scene  
\- reviving dry tag for !parkbros

When Jaehyung wakes up to a dry throat in such ungodly hours of time and barely registers a soft tickle of breath on his nape follows by a light snoring with an arm slung over his torso almost protectively, he can’t help himself to not smiling quietly. It’s such a rare chance to get his husband of three months – Park Sungjin – to be such unguarded when he sleeps, because hey, the dark-haired male isn’t really fond of any physical affection whenever he is sober or asleep – unlike Jaehyung himself. So, he needs to bask at the moment, to not make any shifting and he obviously screw his needs of water right now.

He falls asleep, again, in a quick moment later.

When Sungjin wakes up in the quiet morning—as the sun shyly peeking through the dark curtain of the room—and somehow realized that he is unintentionally spooning his older husband, his mind is likely to stop working for a moment. He blinks silently but didn’t make any move to where his arm was placed through the night he was sleeping. It’s not because he wants to wake Jaehyung up, but because it just feels right.

It feels right when his hand belonged to Jaehyung’s body.

He didn’t know why.

They are likely a stranger to each other – Jaehyung was raised in California whilst Sungjin is a local Busan boy before he decided to move to the city of Seoul, the place he thought he would be closer to chase his dream, even it failed several years later. They met when Sungjin’s parents invited Jaehyung and his parents to a family dinner, in which Sungjin had raised his brows off cautiously. It smelled something serious, but he didn’t want to pry anything further at that time.

So, when an old story resurfaced, both males are utterly in a complete shock, eyes went wide – staring at each other from across the table. They literally didn’t expect about the prospect of marriage just because no sane people will marry a stranger in their first meeting anyway. It’s not like Sungjin is in a relationship at the moment and Jaehyung neither, so it’s an open chance for both of them.

Sungjin needs two weeks to make his decision.

The marriage held in a span of five and a half months after their first meeting, an awkward kiss occurs after they exchanged the vow. They then live in Sungjin’s redecorated apartment, somewhere in a quiet neighborhood – just on a farther side of Seoul’s glimmering lights at night. So far, they are content with the pace of their marriage life for such a moment because they have the rest of their lives to adjust to everything.

But, needless to say, three months into a sexless marriage life is such a torture for both of them.

Jaehyung is likely to flutter his eyes open when he didn’t feel any steady pace of breathing on his nape for a minute or so, but when he still felt an arm lingering over his torso, a curl of lips is pleasantly present on his face. The blonde didn’t want to startle his husband yet, so he takes time to give Sungjin a chance to retreat his arm. But when it didn’t happen, he likely to make a small move forward.

He lingers his own hand atop Sungjin’s palm and the younger is indeed surprised.

“S—sorry, are you awake? I’m –“

Jaehyung squeezes their intertwined palm lightly, almost with no pressure intended. Sungjin is likely loss for words because Jaehyung didn’t hear anything from the younger behind him for some short moment.

“What are you sorry for, Sungjin-ah?” He asks, liking the term of endearment for his younger husband rolls from his tongue so casually. “It’s not like you committing any crime right now, aren’t you?”

The dark-haired male exhales softly, the bubbly warm feeling inside his chest is hard to describe when Jaehyung absentmindedly rubs his thumb over Sungjin’s knuckle. He strangely likes it.

“No, I’m not.” There comes a raspy voice that Jaehyung starts to worship. “I really don’t know, hyung.”

The older can’t help but to flip and facing his husband, a smile adorns his handsome face right now. Sungjin looks confused but still didn’t retreat his arm that lingering on Jaehyung’s body, in which signaling a very little good sign for him.

“Let’s familiarize ourselves more, Sungjin.” He proposes. “It’s been three months and we’re going nowhere since our wedding kiss –“ the blonde stated a fact, “ – which I think, it becomes such a waste.”

Sungjin listens, then asks, eyes absentmindedly flutter to the plush lips before him for a brief second. “Any idea of how we will do it?” 

The older looks up, elaborates his word. “We can start by giving a nickname to each other, then probably more cuddles whilst sleeping, give a good night or good morning kiss, a hug – _I assure you there are lots of type of hug_ – and by meantime, I think we’ll be more comfortable with each other.” He finishes.

The dark-haired male looks like he is considering the idea, even it’s likely too much homework for Sungjin’s side, honestly. But when he glanced briefly to the look on his husband's eyes, which glint with some sort of hopeful spark, it somehow encourages him to try it willingly. They will live the rest of their lives altogether, next to each other, so he can’t risk it for them to be such an awkward bean for years to come.

“Sounds good.” The younger complies, voice hopeful. “When do we start, hyung?”

The blonde beams a blinding smile.

“Anytime.” He says. “As you please, dear.”

Sungjin is definitely caught off guard with the sudden nickname but he needs to familiarize himself from now on, so he smiles back. “Looks like someone steals a start, doesn’t he?”

Jaehyung giggles.

So, Sungjin gives him a shy but soft peck of good morning.

*

It progressed so well on the first and half months since they declared to lessen their guard to each other in terms of having physical contact, with lots of comfortable touches and Sungjin – _the fucking Park Sungjin_ – starts to initiate some small touches. Jaehyung can’t help but dwell in happiness.

There was a time when his husband looks all so tired and worn out from work that Jaehyung decided to make a simple breakfast for both of them when he didn’t expect such a clingy back hug from the younger. A sleepy Sungjin makes the best raspy voice for Jaehyung to worship.

Or when Jaehyung was troubled a lot with some melodies or rhythms and unfinished lyrics through the night, Sungjin’s silent accompany on their cramped living room made him felt so thankful before a soft lull drifted him to sleep in ease.

But, still, there is _a phase_ that the couple hasn’t gone through.

They are lazed around the living room on a weekend night, a cliché drama series has its rerun on the screen before them as Jaehyung lies his head on the crook of Sungjin’s neck leisurely. It’s hard to portray such a scene on a couple of months back, but here they are now, feeling comfortable in each other presence as its best. Sungjin even ruffles Jaehyung’s hair for once in a while or chuckles when the older makes some witty comment through the screenplay. 

It feels somewhat good.

Until the drama advanced into some heated scene that both of them feels rigid.

Sungjin could tell how his blonde husband tensed for a solid second as the scene unfolds before them. He glanced briefly to see if Jaehyung would actually emit a reaction every now and then. But, nothing comes and Sungjin didn’t know if he should feel glad or not about it.

When the scene passed for some advertorial breaks, Jaehyung’s awkward laugh fills the air as Sungjin just tilts his head in silence. He just watches for a moment when his husband straightens up his back and leans into some weird position on the couch.

“Wow, that’s pretty—tense, don’t you think, Sungjin-ah? I’m surprised that the Korean censoring system would –“

Jaehyung’s blabber stops when Sungjin reaches out his hands on the blonde’s own palms, squeezing softly. The older looks into his right side where Sungjin seated in, confusion is clear on his face.

“I think it’s time for us to talk about it, hyung.” The younger quietly speaks, smiling gently. “But I’m not forcing you if you are not ready yet, I’m willing to wait.”

The blonde blinks one, two times, before everything sinks into his mind. He blushes a pink tint before settles with, “A—are you serious about it?”

“We’re married, hyung.” The dark-haired male shrugs casually. “We’ll get there eventually.” He says a matter of fact. “But if you’re not –“

“I’m ready!” Sungjin is taken aback by a sudden shout, but when Jaehyung looks so flustered with his own said word, he quickly corrected himself. “I—I mean, I’m beyond ready with the talk.” He blabbering again. “We’re a fully grown-up man and –“ He catches the playful glint on the younger eyes and bark nervously. “Yah! D—don’t ever get the wrong idea, Park Sungjin!”

The younger chuckles lightly and ruffles Jaehyung’s soft, fluffy blonde hair lovingly. He leans closer, cupping his husband’s cheeks with full hands and kiss him square on the lips. Jaehyung gasps a little but actually gives in and kisses Sungjin back. When they are parting apart, Sungjin got a mischievous smile stretches on his lips.

“So, where do we start, hm, babe?”

Jaehyung hits him with the pillow-couch before turning red.

*

When they are actually having _the talk_, it’s almost a week later. But, when they are digging into the real thing, it happens on a beachfront villa owned by Jaehyung’s parents in between their six and half months into the marriage. The older reasoned for them to have a changing environment for such a while because he somehow stuck for gaining ideas for his latest project. He works for a small music company as a music producer and yet, he wasn't getting any productive through the past week.

Sungjin puts their luggage on the master bedroom before joins his husband on the spacious kitchen, Jaehyung is seen to settle their own bringing ingredients to the fridge. The younger watches as he sits over the stool – leaning over the kitchen counter as he propped on the elbow – while Jaehyung makes his last inspection to the now fully fridge, before casually drops the question.

“So, you prefer the kitchen over the bedroom, Jae?” He asks, startling his husband out of nowhere. Jaehyung would not get flustered upon his newly discovered nickname as he realized the hidden meaning of Sungjin’s words.

“Shut up.” The older shushing him with his hands and Sungjin just giggling lightly. “We’ve just arrived and I’m amazed how your brain works like _that_ in such morning.”

“Well, don’t blame me.” He answers playfully. “It’s because it just _u_s here.” He emphasizes his word and Jaehyung is blushing pink as he averts his gaze to somewhere that is not Sungjin. “We should make the best out of it, right, babe?”

The older blonde is so flustered with the never-ending of _poor_ flirting attempts from his husband ever since the talk about it surfaces – about their preference and everything in between. Jaehyung spills his tea and vice versa. He is a little bit skeptical at first, if their marriage would work dynamically with their two contrasting personalities, but somehow he glad that he made the decision.

Or he might say, thankful to his old self. 

The real deal, however, eventually happens in some sort of fateful evening, likely after they are back from the seashore, walking over the sunset and way past dinner time.

Jaehyung just finished washing up, strides past the living room and about to grabs the door handle to the bedroom when he yelps almost loudly as Sungjin grabs his waist out of nowhere – because he really didn’t see a sight of his husband when he walks out from the bathroom – and spinning him around quite strongly. Jaehyung hits his back to the nearby wall as his husband trapped his lanky figure within Sungjin’s well-built one. The older blonde is about to scoff, but when he looks up and grazing their eyes altogether, Jaehyung can’t help but get a sudden and unannounced pitter-patter inside his chest. 

Because somehow, Jaehyung is run out of the idea how those sparkly, bright eyes that he starts to love and adore, could turn into something as dark, deep and captivating when Sungjin just locks their gaze in such a silence. 

He thinks he literally wrecked himself with just a single stare, obviously.

*

Sungjin had eyeing his husband ever since they were back from the evening walk, plainly because Jaehyung still managed to have a ridiculously good look even just by wearing an outrageously bright printed tropical flower shirt combined by casual black shorts and flops. Sungjin doesn’t know why he needs the persistence to have _his way_ with Jaehyung tonight.

So, when he saw his husband stormed off from somewhere preferably the bathroom, passing the living room and obliviously not noticing the gaze that Sungjin sent him from just feet away, he launches himself as fast as he could. Now, barely a second later, they found themselves staring into the depth to each other’s dark orbs in the silence of the living room, breath mingles so closely in their close proximity.

Somehow, they suddenly afraid to make any move – even an inch – because it might break the thing that they are slowly trying to build. Jaehyung breathes deeply when Sungjin leans closer, still not break their eye contact for God knows how long the moment passed between them now.

They are likely trying to suck each other’s presence within themselves.

Jaehyung makes a mistake when he flickers his gaze to Sungjin’s inviting lips before him, because he really has the urge to claim it every now and then. He then waits for another split second and decides if Sungjin still doing nothing – even though the younger initiated everything – he surely will do something.

“Sungjin,” He calls almost quietly, eyes fly to greet the shorter male before him, “ – if you are not doing anything as we plainly knew we expected, I will kill you right here and now.” He threatens lightly.

“_Oh_, are you expect something from me, hyung?” He asks back with a knowing smirk and Jaehyung grunts because his husband is really intended to lower his voice and sends an uninvited shiver through his spine, as if he already predicted Jaehyung reaction beforehand. “Enlighten me, please.”

The older takes no second to pull Sungjin’s white hem closer down and claims the other’s lips in such a slow, torrid way. He drags his lips until he heard deep, throaty ramble from his husband and Sungjin shamelessly attacks him back in no time. Jaehyung’s gasp is clear as crystal to Sungjin’s ears.

After a moment, he retreats to see how his husband looks like with such an action. The younger only satisfied himself a bit when he sees Jaehyung’s eyes start to grow darker with an addition of pure want. He knows that the older blonde is more capable than he seems. So, he challenges.

“That’s all, Jae?” He provokes. “That was the best you could do?”

“Sungjin, I swear to God if –“ His words cut clean when he felt a pair of lips shaped his own in a matter of second, leaving Jaehyung’s grunt swallowed back to his throat. He kisses back as eager as he could and lost it all when the younger starts meet their hips halfway and make an inviting act about the thing to come.

“I swear you will resolve your will to kill me after I send you what heaven is tasted like.” A low blow of whisper makes him growl intentionally as the shameless bucks on the hips doing him any good. Jaehyung absentmindedly adds a fuzzy mind into his already blurry sight in the presence of Park Sungjin.

The blonde male is trying hard to look up and get one smug look from the dark-haired male before him. It’s not like he hadn’t had sex with someone else before, but the confident way of Sungjin saying his words, sparks his interest to its best. So, he quietly answers back.

“It’s a shame if you prove it wrong, honey.” The older says. “You better lead the way.”

A smile stretches too confidently on Sungjin’s obviously handsome face. He always becomes the one who wins whatever challenge thrown into him.

So, he did what he knew at his best.

*

Jaehyung likely holds his breath as Sungjin bare himself before him, a gorgeous sight hovering over Jaehyung’s skinny, lanky figure. He traces his eyes shamelessly to the view unfolds in front of him, gulps quietly when his eyes dropped to Sungjin’s narrowed line of body which still politely covered with the piece of cloth that drift him inches apart. He then sighs in defeat.

“Save the best for the last, babe.” The blonde snaps his head up too quickly when he heard Sungjin’s soft chuckles as his husband likely sensed Jaehyung’s disappointment. The older gulps nervously as he felt his cheeks heated for such a sort while with Sungjin’s remarks.

“It’s not fair.” He managed to whine. “Why am I the only one naked here, whilst you still –“

His words effectively being cut by the lips that crash to meet his plush one. They kiss again for God knows how many times today, soft gasp leaves quietly in between. Jaehyung lets his husband wanders around, travel as much as he needed to discover every spot that drawn the older voice to such whimpers, grunts, groans, and louder moans.

Sungjin examines the bruises that bloom beautifully on his husband’s skin, decorated with a soft glow of purple that he secretly likes. He is sure to paint Jaehyung’s body with more and more purplish hickeys in the future because he knows that the older will admire it as much as he does.

The blonde male eyes trails where his husband put his marks next and he can’t help when Sungjin likely to adore Jaehyung’s too skinny legs—in which he sometimes hates it, because it makes him looks too gangly with his height—as his husband lowers himself down too gracefully. The younger met with a pleasured gasp of his blonde husband as he imprints his lips, trailing up from the toes until it reached somewhere on the thighs. Jaehyung holds his breath dearly when his flesh curls excitingly as Sungjin’s lips tracing too close to the place where he wants to have it the most.

Sungjin looks up between his lashes, fully aware of the look that his blonde husband is giving him right now. The look that he had to imagine for quite a time. The look where Jaehyung’s eyes turn darker than it intended to be, his hair mused, lips fully blew open as he stares to Sungjin with pure lust. He had imagined how Jaehyung would look like under his care and tonight, it turns real.

It turns a million times better than his dream and he smirks, sinfully.

He kissed him, for the countless time, and the soft gasps escaped from his husband’s lips never fails him. The older kisses him back fervently, celebrating their delayed time to be together. He grunts when Jaehyung’s breathless whisper sending a feverish, burning feeling on Sungjin’s skin as he becomes impatient.

“I can’t wait to have you _inside_ me, love.” He murmurs. “I’ll let you have_ your way_ with me, wreck me fully until I can’t walk, can’t remember my name anymore but you.” He says as Sungjin’s flesh twitch invitingly behind his closed boxers. “_I want you to break me._”

Sungjin shivers. He knows that Jaehyung is much a talker between them, but he never expects that the older also is a _dirty talker_ when it comes to sex. He needs to peel more layers that Jaehyung probably hiding it within himself, to be able to love him as years to come.

“Are you sure about it?” He asks back, because he certainly will fulfill the wishes in every way possible. “Because I will not hold back, will give you everything you want, love.” He promised.

The older nods with certainty.

And Sungjin?

He never feels so sure about anything before this.

*

Sungjin works as fast as he could, flies every whimper out from his blonde husband’s lips within minutes he settled himself between Jaehyung’s too willingly parting legs. He licks graciously on every vacant spot that he knows that his husband will praise him later, teasing on the blunt head before claim it as a whole and Jaehyung’s body jerked for good.

He smugly looks up between his lashes.

Jaehyung moaning too loud.

Sungjin didn’t stop even he felt how his husband not so softly threads his fingers on Sungjin’s dark locks, gripping it tightly when the younger male challenge himself with the depth he could provide to Jaehyung’s beautiful curve. The uneven breathing grazes his ears and soft grunt ringing too melodious in between. Jaehyung holding himself, hard.

“Like it?” The dark-haired male asks when he freed himself for such a while, liking the hazy gaze Jaehyung had sent to him. The older looks so lost and Sungjin can’t help but smile. “Want more?”

Jaehyung can’t help but gives a weak nod because he felt so—_so_—good when Sungjin wrapped his mouth around Jaehyung’s flush cock, sending him into the highest pleasure within himself. Sungjin complies easily and Jaehyung is totally wrecked.

For good.

The dark-haired male watches as his husband breathing heavily as he pulls himself hard before Jaehyung is going undone by his skillful mouth. The night is still young and he doesn’t want it to end so soon. Not after they finally willing to do their husbandly duty after such a time.

The blonde kisses him fervently afterwards, before Sungjin slides out from the bed and beckons him to come closer, sitting his gangly frame on the edge of the bed. Jaehyung obeys before he gasps almost loudly with the hidden revelation of Sungjin’s thick flesh that he is dying to feel for. His husband looks so proud of Jaehyung’s shocked face.

“Holy shit.” The blonde spites, eyes shamelessly staring at his husband’s heavy curve before him, looking so dumbfounded at all cost. Jaehyung knows that Sungjin will be nothing near average size, but this—_this is ridiculous_. Will not Sungjin break him later with his gigantic size girth of his?

He absolutely has no idea.

“Is staring enough to satisfy you, Jae?” The older flickers his eyes too quickly to meet Sungjin’s smug face above him and he is groaning hard. Jaehyung likely to retort but it’s not the time to do it. Every ticking second is precious for them right now.

Jaehyung makes an experimental lick around the shaft before goes slowly down from its blunt head and gags himself when he does not even reach half of it. Sungjin is _fucking gigantic_ and he never finds anyone near his husband’s size before they got married. Sungjin is clearly _the biggest_ that Jaehyung ever had for his whole life.

Not that he needs to compare with anyone else after this.

Sungjin practically shoves himself to Jaehyung’s warm mouth, hitting deep in the throat as they exchange silence gazes within the four-wall room. The breath labored hard between both males, Sungjin keeps pushing whilst Jaehyung does his best to not choke himself between the process, even though his jaw starting to hurt after such a while. The tight grip on Sungjin’s waist signaling him that his husband likely asks him to stop abusing his throat and as he fulfills, Jaehyung coughing hard.

His dark-haired husband kneels and somehow has a concerning look on his face. Jaehyung feels torn but he smiles nonetheless.

“Don’t you dare to say that you hurt me, Sungjin.” The blonde warns with such a rough voice. “I basically ask this for myself.”

Sungjin flies a light chuckle before consoles the older male with a soft, apologetic kiss. Jaehyung reciprocates quietly and whimpers when his husband asks him to bend on his four as Sungjin rummages the drawer with bottles of liquid that he already prepared before. The blonde whines with a sudden slap on his left buttocks before Sungjin grinds his length between Jaehyung’s thighs to give such friction with his own needy cock that makes him mewls loudly. It’s going to be rough and Jaehyung loves to handle by such roughness.

The cold fingertip grazes lightly after his dark-haired husband stops his teasing act and Jaehyung gasps softly in response. Sungjin eases with two before gradually increases with his whole knuckle that leaves Jaehyung almost crumble if not his husband’s quick reflex to catch him before he falls. He is shaking even before the real deal.

It’s such first time.

When Sungjin finally aligned himself on Jaehyung’s sacred entrance, the blonde’s mind is already fuzzy, not knowing anything except the feeling of such hard and heavy _thing_ that tries to break the depth into him. Sungjin pushes hard for quite a time because, God, Jaehyung is unbearably tight before him. He is now afraid if he _actually_ will break his husband every time they physically engaged.

He settles with such an effort that makes Jaehyung moans so loud.

“Fuck, Sungjin, _fuck_.” Jaehyung is breathless as his husband holds him dearly, bending to meet their body halfway, the slight movement gives such an impact for both males. Their breath mingles with such an uneven pace.

“You—_feels_—so good, babe.” Sungjin pants heavily. “_So good_ that I don’t want to move.”

The blonde whimpers as they stayed still for seconds passed, before Sungjin drags himself almost fully out and slams back with newly found vigor, thrusting deep into the hilt with every movement upscaling Jaehyung’s moan into louder tone. Hips shaking fervently, bed creaks beneath insane speed. Jaehyung wails as Sungjin plunging into him unmistakably deep, hitting the bundle of nerves continuously after lots of trials.

He shamelessly cries out loud.

Sungjin’s name falls like a prayer for the rest of the night, leaving flushed, sweaty body moving furiously against each other. When the dark-haired male hits deep, Jaehyung screams at the top of his lungs, giving such a tired but proud smile on Sungjin’s face. He is beyond satisfied.

Jaehyung has no strength left on his body as he willingly let Sungjin pull him backward, the blonde’s back leans on his husband’s sturdy chest. His head falls weakly on his side, sweaty locks glued on his forehead. He doesn’t care how he actually looks right now when all he needs only his impending release.

Sungjin feels it too.

“Close?” He heard Sungjin’s breathless whispers on his ear and Jaehyung nod vaguely. His mind in a daze and Sungjin is still stiff and hard inside him, but he couldn’t care anymore. He needs to burst anytime soon.

And he did.

His body jerks as hard as it could when the white finally explodes and Sungjin holds him, giving much strength to Jaehyung’s already weak, limp body before him. Sungjin follows a while later when Jaehyung whines with the sudden warmth filled on his inside, dripping hard from their connecting parts before Sungjin grows soft and slides out. They feel so wasted until the next day.

Jaehyung wakes up when the clock hits twelve in the afternoon.

*

The blonde is quick to register the painful feeling on his back as he groans loudly. His husband literally breaks him last night and now the culprit is nowhere to be found. Jaehyung feels gross and sticky all around and he needs to shower soon but his body didn’t even listen to him. He flutters his eyes close again, trying to sleep, but he can’t.

Sungjin peeks into the room barely fifteen minutes later with a tray full of food as it’s already reaching lunch-time. He pokes Jaehyung’s hardly muscled biceps and the older whines.

“Hey, sleepyhead. It’s already twelve.” He chuckles lightly as he puts the tray on the nearby drawer before pulls the string of the blinds, revealing such a bright, sunny day behind it. Jaehyung had to squint his eyes as he tries hard to sit without groaning much of how his back hurt him in the process. 

“It was your fault.” Jaehyung wails as he trails his eyes to the fully-served tray before him. “You should’ve warned me about it, Sungjin.” He whines again.

“Nah, you’ve seemed healthy just now by whining at me about the sex last night, Jae.” He calmly response, slipping to the empty spot next to his husband and the blonde scowls lightly, but digging into his meat shamelessly. “Am I the one to blame here?”

Jaehyung busily stuffed his mouth with the food whilst Sungjin watches him silently with proud eyes. He somehow felt thankful for the decision he made on a few months back and probably will take the same path if he is given the chance again. They aren’t two perfect individuals per se, but with such efforts from both parties, they will surely overcome everything as years go by.

He is sure of it.

Sungjin collects the cleaned tray as his husband finished his lunch but before he leaves the room, the dark-haired male halts his step and turns his heels. Jaehyung looks up quizzically.

“Hyung?”

“Yes?”

“Would you prefer to bend over the kitchen or the bathroom for next time?”

The blonde rolls his eyes in shock before he screams too loud for such an afternoon.

“Yah, Park Sungjin! No funny business until I fully recover, you hear me!”

He laughs wholeheartedly for their new beginning.

It seems interesting. 

**Author's Note:**

> yesss,,, i'm back again with another fic featuring our lovely !parkbros that really need some exposure  
it's surely the longest fic to finish as i really have a constant writer block to develop the story, just not giving a plain smut fic to read >///<  
hoping you enjoy to read  
kudos and comments are lovelies <3


End file.
